Getting Married Today
by SPskater411
Summary: Based on the Glee song originally by the Company. It was Arsenal and Robin's wedding, and everyone from the Team to the Justice League were invited for the blessed day. But, when one was happy that this day came, the other was having second thoughts. Now with ridiculous crack and singing :D Arsenal/Robin, first time writing these two *sighs happily* Please Read and Review !


**Getting Married Today**

**Summary: **Based on the Glee song originally by the Company. It was Arsenal and Robin's wedding, and everyone from the Team to the Justice League were invited for the blessed day. But, when one was happy that this day came, the other was having second thoughts. Now with ridiculous crack and singing :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or the song. If I did, I would so let this happen xD

**A/n: **Finally, I have a reason to write a oneshot about these two xD So yeah it's based on Glee, when I saw the woman, Emma Pilsbury, singing so quickly like that I strangely either thought of Robin or Impulse. But then, I thought since Rob is so uptight, I thought he'd be perfect. And as Will Schuester, I dunno, I thought of Arsenal xD You should see the video of this song so you can get the song parts ;D Enjoy the story~!

* * *

The scene starts with Raquel Ervin, dressed in a beautiful yellow and red bride's maid dress, walked up to the stage of the church and smiled as she coughed a little. She then breathed out as she then started to sing and everyone in the church faced to her.

**_"Bless this day,_****_  
Pinnacle of life,  
Husband joined to wife,  
The heart leaps up to behold,  
This golden day.."_**

Arsenal stood near the altar nervously, fiddling with his cufflinks. A hand reassuringly squeezed his shoulder as the archer turned a bit his well-dressed best man, Jaime Reyes.

"_Hermano_, relax, today is your day…"

The Scarab holder smiled in comfort as Roy Harper smiled a little and nodded as he thought of the one memory before this day.

_"Robin…I can't find my shoes…"_

_Robin looked up from his frantic sorting for the wedding then rolled his eyes._

_"It's near the bed Roy," The noirette pointed to their room as Roy chuckled and walked into their bedroom._

Roy smiled at the thought of his cute angry little 'fiance', remembering the days of teasing and making Robin angry all the time during their arguments and fights. But then again, they fell in love between those times, ever since their mission in Smallville years ago.

Roy looked even more happy and confident and started to sing.

**_"Today is for Robin,  
Robin, I give you the rest of my life,  
To cherish and to keep you, to honor you forever,  
Today is for Robin,  
My happily soon-to-be wife…"_**

Jaime chuckled at the lyrics as he looked at his best friend with a supportive smile. Arsenal always compared the love of his life as his 'doting wife', so it made sense that Roy would be the man of the relationship. Besides, Robin and Arsenal always fought like a married couple anyways.

"Robin, we're really getting married..." Roy smiled happily to himself as he waited for his bride.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of the church, the 'bride' was panicking.

"Oh God! I-I can't do this," Tim Drake bit his lower lip as he paced around the room in his white tuxedo and kept looking at the mirror, seeing his 'bro-of-honour', Bart Allen.

"Calm down Tim, you can do this," Bart got up from his seat and stopped his panicky best friend, "Roy is out there waiting for you…are you really going to leave that guy in the altar now because you have cold feet?"

Robin started to sweat, as he gulped and faced the mirror as his voice burst like a dam as his voice ran faster than any of the Flashes combined._  
_

**_"Pardon me, is everybody here? Because if everybody's here, I  
Want to thank you all for coming to the wedding, I'd appreciate  
You're going even more, I mean you must have lots of better things  
To do, and not a word of this to Roy, remember Roy, you know,  
The man I'm gonna marry, but I'm not, because I wouldn't ruin  
Anyone as wonderful as he is-  
Thank you all  
For the gifts and the flowers,  
Thank you all,  
Now it's back to the showers,  
Don't tell Roy,  
But I'm not getting married today,"_**

Robin gasped as he covered his mouth and faced the shell-shocked Bart.

"You're WHAT NOW?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the church, every hero of the Team and the Justice League were getting restless.

"Where is Robin?" Dick Grayson turned to his best friend, Wally West, with a worried look.

Wally shrugged as he looked at the front to see Roy already shuffling nervously and the priest looking down at his watch boredly. This was bad, Wally thought with a sigh, and the boy then gestured Karen Beecher to sing and distract everyone when Wally and Dick got up and rushed out to find Robin._  
_

**_"Bless this day,  
Tragedy of life,  
Husband joined to wife,  
The heart sinks down and feels dead,  
This dreadful day,"_**

* * *

Robin cried out in fear as he started to rip off his tuxedo and changed to his normal Robin uniform as Bart was running around him with an equal panicked face.

"Are you insane!? You're seriously going to leave Roy at the altar right now?! Why?! What's wrong?! Don't crash down on us now dude" Bart streamed out as he exhaled out and glared at the boy.**_  
_**

"I can't...I can't...I so can't...I'm not ready for this...this big commitment...Oh god!" Tim cried out as he placed a hand over his heart, "I'm only eighteen and I'm having heart palpitations!?"

He started to hyperventilate as he sat down on the couch, Bart rushing over to him and shaking him.

"Get a freakin' grip man!" Bart shouted as Tim looked pale and sickly, "What is wrong with you? Roy, the guy you've hated and finally fell for is out there waiting for you, are you seriously going to break his heart by running away?"

Robin pushed the speedster away as he started pacing again. Bart just stood up and stared at him dumbly, as Robin started to remember the night before with a sad look.

_"Robin, I can't find my good cufflinks!" Roy shouted from the bedroom._

_Robin was in the bathroom panicking, leaning on the toilets on his knees, tears streaming down his face. He didn't know why he was suddenly getting cold feet. He's been waiting for this day for months now, every since Roy popped the questions after the two calmed down after their loving banters._

_Shaking, Robin cleared his voice as he shouted back._

_"T-They're on the dresser," Robin sighed as he muttered under his breath sarcastically, "Right next to my suicide note..."_

Robin remembered the letter he wanted to write to Roy and leave like Bart said. But he cowardly stole it back from the dresser and burnt it.

He closed his eyes as he placed the domino mask over his eyes and shakily started to sing again.

**_"Listen, everybody, look, I don't know what you're waiting for,_**  
**_A wedding, what's a wedding, it's a prehistoric ritual_**  
**_Where everybody promises fidelity forever, which is_**  
**_Maybe the most horrifying word I ever heard of, which is_**  
**_Followed by a honeymoon, where suddenly he'll realize he's_**  
**_Saddled with a nut, and wanna kill me, which he should-_**  
**_Thanks a bunch,_**  
**_But I'm not getting married-_**  
**_Go have lunch,_**  
**_'Cause I'm not getting married-_**  
**_You've been grand,_**  
**_But I'm not getting married-_**  
**_Don't just stand there,_**  
**_I'm not getting married-_**  
**_And don't tell Roy,_**  
**_But I'm not getting married today..."_**

Robin then threw the ring on his finger and rushed out before Impulse could've stopped him.

* * *

Robin then rushed into the silent hallways of the reception, leaning against the wall as he rubbed his temples ans sung to himself with a tired voice.

_**"Go, can't you go?**_  
_**Why is no-**_  
_**Body listening?**_  
_**Goodbye**_  
_**Go and cry**_  
_**At another person's wake**_  
_**If you're quick**_  
_**For a kick**_  
_**You could pick**_  
_**Up a christening**_  
_**But please**_  
_**On my knees**_  
_**There's a human life at stake!"**_

"Rob!"

Tim looked up with wide eyes as Dick and Wally were rushing over to him with worried faces. The Boy Wonder then got up and ran off, as the two older heroes chased him. Robin panted as he sang once more during the chase.

_**"Listen everybody, I'm afraid you didn't hear, or do you want to**_  
_**See a crazy hero fall apart in front of you, it isn't only Roy**_  
_**Who may be ruining his life, you know we'll both of us be losing**_  
_**Our identities, I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to**_  
_**See him Monday, but by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with**_  
_**The other garbage-**_  
_**I'm not well,**_  
_**So I'm not getting married-**_  
_**You've been swell,**_  
_**But I'm not getting married-**_  
_**Clear the hall,**_  
_**'Cause I'm not getting married-**_  
_**Thank you all,**_  
_**But I'm not getting married-**_  
_**And don't tell Roy,**_  
_**But I'm not getting married today,"**_

* * *

"Where is he?" Roy muttered with worry as Jaime looked around and started to panic as well.

It would seem Black Canary was holding Green Arrow back from arguing with Batman, Red Arrow looked a little antsy with Cheshire at his side holding the sleeping Lian, and Batgirl was looking down her phone back and forth. The rest seemed to discuss among themselves about Robin being late for his own wedding.

"I'm sure he's coming...don't panic _ese,__" _Jaime ressured his friend as he glanced at Wonder Girl, making a hand gesture as the blond nodded and started to sing.

**_"Bless this bride,_**  
**_Totally insane,_**  
**_Slipping down the drain,_**  
**_And bless this day in our hearts,_**  
**_As it starts,_**  
**_To rain,"_**

Jaime slapped his forehead at Cassie's lyrics as it started an uproar in the church as the priest hid under the altar table.

Strangely, it started to rain outside.

* * *

Soon the scene splits from Arsenal still standing in the altar, hope falling when the church were still standing worried; right to Robin running down the hall away from Kid Flash and Nightiwing.

Arsenal:

**_"Today is for..."_**

Robin|Arsenal:

**_Go, can't you go? |Robin,_**  
**_Look, you know |Robin,_**  
**_I adore you all |I give you_**  
**_But why |The rest of_**  
**_Watch me die |My life,_**  
**_Like Eliza on the ice? |To cherish_**  
**_Look, perhaps |And to keep you,_**  
**_I'll collapse |To honor you_**  
**_In the apse |Forever,_**  
**_Right before you all, |Today is for Robin,_**  
**_So take |My happily_**  
**_Back the cake, |Soon-to-be_**  
**_Burn the shoes and boil the rice. |Wife,_**  
**_Look, I didn't wanna have to |My adorable_**  
**_Tell you, but I may be coming |Wife._**  
**_Down with Hepatitis, and I_**  
**_Think I'm gonna faint, so if_**  
**_You wanna see me faint, I'll_**  
**_Do it happily, but wouldn't_**  
**_It be funnier to go and watch_**  
**_A funeral, so thank you for the_**  
**_Twenty-seven dinner plates,_**  
**_Thirty-seven butter knives,_**  
**_Forty-seven paperweights,_**  
**_Fifty-seven candleholders-"_**

Arsenal:

**_"One more thing-"_**

Robin:

**_"I am not getting married!"_**

Green Arrow and Black Canary:

**_"Amen!"_**

Arsenal:

**_"Softly said-"_**

Robin:

**_But I'm not getting married!_**

Red Arrow and Cheshire:

**_"Amen!"_**

Arsenal:

**_"With this ring-"_**

Robin:

**_"Still I'm not getting married!"_**

Batman and Batgirl:

**_"Amen!"_**

Arsenal:

**_"I thee wed,"_**

Robin:

**_"See, I'm not getting married!"_**

The Team:

**_"Amen!"_**

Justice League:

**_"Let us pray! Let us pray~"_**

Arsenal|Robin:

**_"That we are getting married~! | That I'm not getting married!"_**  
**_"Today! | Today!"_**

Everyone:

**_"AMEN!"_**

* * *

Robin got into a taxi and drove off as Wally and Dick ran out and watched him go with wide shocked eyes.

Robin looked back as the taxi drove fast, and the Boy Wonder covered his face with his hands and started to cry.

* * *

Arsenal looked heartbroken as Bart rushed in and announced that Robin left a building.

Jaime and Cassie walked over to their friend and hugged him as the archer was frozen.

* * *

Everyone soon then left, wondering what just happened.

The wedding was a complete disaster.

"Heavy on the dis..."

* * *

**Okay...this was...weird. I dunno, I consider it crackish xD But sad...does anyone want a sequel to this? Let me know yeah? Anyways, please read and review on what you think ;D**


End file.
